malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven
Various... No computer access yesterday and limited today so bear with me if I am brief. EDP set-up 'how-to': aim was to de-clutter DCT and as it is a help page, thought that's where you'd want it. Feel free to move if you have a better idea. I am currently converting the existing DPs but as SE and ICE are still writing, the page should come in handy for those future books (hoping they won't stop for years to come!!!) Double re-direct: saw it just as I was about to go off-line for a day. Have sent Darkwolf a message to sort it as it's his page. I have limited access at the moment and would rather not spend it trying to work out anything which involves another users personal Css. Love the inclusion of the pagination link in the new chapter boxes! Like the user groups page - especially the shadowy cabal stuff!!!! As you have not come back on the issue, I assume that changing Dramatis Personae to Extended DP (where it applies) won't cause lay-out problems so will change others when I get around to it. As you are likely aware, for December we are planning to have a virtual Advent Calendar on the home page. I wonder if in your, Mary Poppins style, bag of tricks you have an 'open sesame' type code. Some placeholder large (festive) square with the words 'open here' or similar which when clicked will disintegrate to display that days image. Obviously the headers etc will need to be changed daily as well, along the lines of 'Malazan Wiki virtual Advent Calendar' and 'Day x' underneath. Any ideas on how to present the whole thing much appreciated. I currently have fifteen listed to take part with about five of them doing an extra image - still a few short to have one a day, but I am feeling hopful. About to take delivery of a large piece of furniture so may be offline for some time to come. Fingers crossed they will get it up the stairs! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC) *re. Hiding Advent calendar pics: May or may not be useful/doable: Without changing the new IoW Update page, how about a second IoW Update page with an alternate page name? The alternate Update pg could have a collapsible section with Hide/Expose toggle. I don't know if the Collapse layout would work aesthetically, tho. We could temporarily change { {IOTW} } that calls up the Update info to the alternate pg name. It wouldn't make the Advent picture magically appear, but it would be hidden when the viewer first opens the page. aimzzz (talk) 14:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :They did... but only just, lol. New sofa looks great - tempted to take a book... no... better not think that thought any further! :I am currently working 24/7 when I am not on here. Busy time of year for me. Wiki time is me sneaking off from what I should be doing or having my lunch, dinner etc. Trouble with being self-employed - work never stops! :If you could have a think about the Advent calendar, that would be brilliant, don't worry if you don't have a fancy code. We'll use hide/show or something similar in that case. :Do you ever look at the WAM score? We actually equaled our previous best place the other day :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:28, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Template:Books oddness in Wikia layout Hi, Jade Raven. I'm noticing some strange effects on the Books template in the Wikia view. On Blood and Bone, for example, the box is higher than it is wide. Is it an unexpected effect of recent template changes or is there something on the specific page that needs to be changed? It seems to be hitting the Chapter box and setting that as its right margin. Thanks!--ArchieVist (talk) 20:38, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Alias template Brilliant template, Jade!!!! :) Makes it ten, twenty, thirty... well, oodles easier to set up the page *massive thumbs up* I have just tried it out with the Eel and it looks great. I noticed that it automatically adds a category 'pseudonyms'. We currently have all the others sorted under 'Spoiler alert pages'. Could we keep the old category in preference? Well, in my preference - just like the sound of it plus it is a bit more specific in its description. Thanks for setting up the template... Aimzzz, who initially identified the need for something like this, will be thrilled to see it as well! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Go/search buttons Maybe I was hallucinating... I could have sworn I just saw the 'go' and 'search' buttons in the pane on the left (MonoBook) with custom colour maroon background and rounded edges... was I dreaming or are you experimenting? Looked great if you are. Can we have it if you aren't!!! :) Also - I was looking at the Wiki logged out earlier... think I may have asked this before (memory like a sieve) - the colour of links is not very well defined against the colour of the text? Is there any way of changing that or is it default? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:24, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Found them... when editing a post on the forum and scrolling up the page, that is when the buttons are different! Edit: more complicated than that... have to use preview then close preview, then scroll up! :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) temp edit template Thanks, I'll pass on the template to Toc. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dancer's Lament countdown on mobile Hi JR, I was looking at the site on my phone & came across the following problem on the Dancer's Lament countdown. It says: :25 February 2016 until Dancer's Lament is released. Dancer's Lament has been released. (Not in bold—I bolded it) You can see it if you look at the homepage on the monobook mobile tab, or in oasis using the Edit, Mobile Preview of Template:News. I think it's a problem with this line in Template:News: (the >'s replaced with parentheses) :(span class="post-countdown" style="display:none;")Dancer's Lament has been released.(/span()!-- In addition to letting you know, I tried to make the line hidden, but it didn't work out so well. :p aimzzz (talk) 11:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Advent Calendar That looks pretty amazing, Jade Raven, far more elaborate than I had anticipated :) Maybe, all the windows could have behind them simply another image of the helm until on the day when we exchange it for the newly uploaded image for that day. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Advent calendar Hi JR The Advent calendar looks great and works really well. Thanks for all the time you put into it! :D Is it finished now? Will it continue to have the same name and address? How do we put it onto the homepage? Looking at the IoW section: :| style=" text-align:center; "|{ {IOTW} } It looks like we'd replace IOTW with something... We'll be starting on Tuesday. Some great pics have come in, some with holiday theme & others... well you'll see. Three of us will rotate posting & it's been interesting coordinating time/date because one is in India, one in the UK & the 3rd in the US. Malazan really is a worldwide phenomenon. aimzzz (talk) 13:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :I will do it this evening (about 7-8 hours from timestamp of this massage) if JR isn't around, Aimzzz. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Someone questioned the non-visibility of the Calendar on mobiles forum post. Whisperzzzzzzz replied with the following: Probably not as hover states don't really work on mobile. I haven't taken a look at how they're doing it, but they could probably use the :focus pseudo class too, which I think will work on mobile: website posted by Whisperzzzzzzz I thought you might be interested... Don't know if you have had a chance to look... Calendar is going great and we are getting lots of positive feedback! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Advent calendar problem Hi JR, On the Advent calendar, if a user hovers cursor over the helm for Dec 6th, it is not possible to more the mouse fast enough from the helm to click the picture before it disappears. It's the same in monobook & oasis. At least 2 of us have the problem, but here's a screen shot in case it's not a universal issue. There's no problem with wider pictures, as you can see by checking the dragon placeholder pic for Dec 12th. (At least I think it's related to the width, 480px for dragon vs 339px for Gradithon) It effects the entire 6th column of helms and may sometimes be a problem with the 5th column. The user has to be quick with the mouse to click Lady Envy. Maybe the position of the pop-up could be changed, or the linger time of the pop-up? Or other :) Thanks aimzzz (talk) 18:18, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Jade Raven, I fixed the problem which Aimzzz is talking about by changing the pixel count. It looks ok as far as I can see, but if you could check it over, that would be great. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:18, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Epigraphs Hi Jade Raven, Thanks for sorting out the indent. However, I just noticed that you also changed the rest of the lay-out format for HoC Chapter 2. I thought that we were presenting all epigraphs to followed book lay-out by inserting < br > in the correct places? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying the issue. I had not made any distinction between prose and poem. Probably worth adding a note to that effect to the epigraph page. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:43, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Are you sure???? Can't be two years already??!! On the other hand... feels like forever, lol! I had not realized that I had this anniversary coming. Thank you for your kind words :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:13, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Images in infoboxes Hi Jade Raven - I can't see why the images in the infoboxes won't link back to their file pages. I have tried with different formats (i.e. with/without the 'File:' bit added - with/without brackets) but nothing works. Looking at the help pages, I can't see any difference (I added missing gap but it made no difference), yet their example image does seem to link back to file source, ours don't. Does something need changing in CSS to achieve the link? As it makes no odds, I am currently adding the full link with brackets as I thought that would be easiest to adjust. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yaguran... Hi Jade Raven - on the wanted pages list we have Yaguran. The name appears in the Template:Humans. I was going to create a page for it but can not find any reference to the term in any of the books. Do you have one? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:37, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Image of the Week Do you have any idea why the image this week won't center? Must be something simple but I can't 'spot the difference'. I thought it might be because I added the link but removing it and changing other bits has made no difference. Played with image size - no difference either. In the end undid all my edits from today by editing the entry from last week without link - again, no difference. Help! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Lol... one of those things which can take hours and in the end you realize you could have solved it in a minute - had one of those myself yesterday trying to add the A-Z to the German wiki sidebar! And of course... I never thought of removing the thumb either and I should have known to try it, really! Thanks, although the solution proved easy in the end - appreciate the time you took to find it :) With regards to thumbs - although it looks nice in MonoBook, on those pages where there are a lot of images, rather than having them artfully arranged, I am moving them all to the right and reducing them to thumb in any case. I think it works better for the different skins/views. So I don't see the lack of a thumb centering option being an issue. We can always use pixel numbers to reduce size and center without thumb tag. Thanks again :) infoboxes I added another new image to the Anomander Rake page and as there are so many now, have moved them all to the right and changed to default thumb size so that it will make loading/viewing on mobile easier. However, when checking mobile view the infobox does not seem to want to load fully and the image in the infobox loads far too big. Any thoughts...Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I don't seem to be able to get a mobile preview where it is working - never mind. If you tested it on the real thing, then that's great. As for the number of images... the handful which have a lot of images are all characters where there is still a lot of information waiting to be added. As mentioned, I am re-sizing and re-organizing the current images so that they don't take up as much space. I don't think we have got to the level as yet where we have to prune them and given the popularity of images I am loath to go that way until it is unavoidable. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:41, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Image of the Week poll page slideshow Hi, I was wondering whether you could take a look at the poll page. The Slideshow seems to be broken and no pictures are being displayed at all. I am supposed to update the poll this week as Egwene is away but I don't want to make changes to may already be a broken page. Wikis in other languages I had this idea... I wondered if it might be possible - and if you fancied - for you to create a 'how to create the Malazan Wiki in your language' page. In it could be some general tips but also maybe copies of our CSS pages with those parts highlighted which the creator would need to change to their own language in order to get their Wiki looking like ours. I currently have someone making some amazing contributions to the German Wiki and I can't link the new pages as fast as they get created. Would be great to get more languages linked up! What do you think? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:33, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I would rather do this in an ad hoc way as I don't think it will come up enough to warrant creating a guide. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that it might encourage people to give it a go. It seems a shame that we link to only two other languages when the books are out there in many more. How about adding a note to our homepage somewhere along the lines of 'Would you like to set up the Malazan Wiki in another language? Need help? Ask Jade Raven!' ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) PM Kindly check PM, its rather urgent. Toctheyounger (talk) 15:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Dancer's Lament Template Hello JR, hope you're doing well. I have created (for the first time), a template for the chapters of Dancer's Lament. Please go over to that page and disabuse me of any notions that I got it right the first time :) Template:Chapters dl Toctheyounger (talk) 17:42, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, it was certainly very easy to follow and use, and you did a great job making the format simple and elegant. My only concern was that I named the page 'Chapters dl' rather than 'Chapters_dl' as in 'Chapters_mi'. So I believe when someone wants to include the template it would be 'Template:Chapters dl' rather than 'Template:Chapters_dl'. One more thing, there is a suggestion to the right of the page that says "Migrate this Infobox" and that this infobox does not use the new infobox markup. Any idea what thatis about? Toctheyounger (talk) 07:44, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hey! First off, (having read the posts on the 3000th article page) I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for and with this wiki. I've been a fan of the books for more than a decade, but I never really got the chance to contribute in any form. I was either too busy, or (to be honest) the thought never really crossed my mind. But I'm happy that there were others who were more active. I've personally seen people saying on facebook or other forums how much of a help the wiki has been for them. Especially considering how dense the books are, and that forgetting some (or many) parts are just bound to happen. So yeah, reading about how you stumbled upon it and kept it alive makes "me count my blessings", as it were. And as for the signature: Damn! I like it. I was just tweaking mine, looking for the right one to stick, but this one actually does all the things I was looking for. Haha. Thanks! Lord of MoonSpawn | talk 05:51, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Referencing Hi Jade Raven, I am not sure that moving all references to the end of a sentence works that well. There are plenty of times where I have added a reference to one word in mid-sentence as it only applied to that one word, whereas the one at the end of sentence or paragraph applied to the whole. With the new system, I would need to create a separate line to ensure users would be able to connect fact to ref quickly. Could we not have the preference for refs after commas and full-stop, however make provision for exceptions? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:14, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :After punctuation as a rule, however, when a ref applies to a specific word which may not be followed by punctuation then, as a user, I would prefer it to be behind the individual word and the ref which applies to the rest to be behind the punctuation. :By the way, really love the caption option - looks very neat :) I have started going through the list from the bottom, working my way up. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:34, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :: *thumbs up* :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:43, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello there! Yes, thanks for offering your help :) This site is very difficult to use for me. I wanted to add another illustration to the Anomander Rake page but it didn't work. Instead of the new one it was the old one twice so I gave up. Gah. So maybe if you have the time you can add it? It can be found here: http://fav.me/da3zr6x Thanks! Reply from Pcwrcw I appreciate your offer regarding an electronic signature, but I was only asking because I thought it might be needed. I'll pass, but thanks anyway. Pcwrcw (talk) 01:32, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hanu Been itching to do that particular page for about half a year now, only now did I get time to get around to it. Re-reading BAB, thought I would do it now. You're welcome, and thank you too. Toctheyounger (talk) 07:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) DP/EDP Would it not be better to leave the EDP tag? It was a simple way of being able to differentiate between the original book versions and our complete version. We have used that tag in all discussions referring to those pages as well... Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :As it stands now, both DPs are referred to by the same name. As they are two different entities, something in the name should indicate that to avoid confusion.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:32, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand your motivation behind trying to keep the main pages shorter, however, we are trying to make the Wiki user-friendly and new readers to a specific book will wish to be able to access the original DP without getting spoilers as to who else is in the book. When I pondered how to present ultimate DPs I was also mindful that the actual layouts of the original DPs as they appear in the books is something of interest to readers. In a way, I have always considered the EDPs to be 'under the hood' so to speak. For re-readers and addicts rather than those dipping their toes in for the first time. The only alternative I can think of is to add the original DPs to the top of the EDP pages with a quick link to the second part, the EDP.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:02, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :::If we use that as a reason then we can get rid of most of the rest of the book page. :::Yes, but as all my fingers are on the keyboard, it is easier to just hit the key four times.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:21, November 28, 2016 (UTC) DL and FoL worksheet I have created a worksheet to avoid everyone creating articles in advance for the same characters. To save time, I just copied the DPs but can't get the Compact TOC to work for two lists on the same page. Do you have a solution?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for looking into it. The alternative was one I also considered might be the only solution. Well, it will have to wait... Got an early start and still tons of stuff to do. When will they invent the 48hr day??!!!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:17, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Calendar mobile view Whisperzzzzzzz says it's not visible on mobile view and my mobile preview does not show it. If what Nom suggests in the post following the observation works, could we add the advice to the page? I don't have internet on my mobile to check it.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:24, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Captions for Calendar I don't think it would be a good idea to add captions to be seen when people view the initial image. Without captions, most of the images are ok to view for new readers as without context they won't be spoilers. With descriptive captions they would be.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:19, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Custom edit buttons I have created a custom edit button and have added it to my global .js. However, on the toolbar it only shows up as one of those little squares with an x in it and does not function otherwise. Any idea what might be the problem? Do I need to add something to MonoBook CSS here as well?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:09, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :I have made those changes but the button is still showing up in the same way as before. It is bound to be a missing dot or bracket or something really silly. Arghhhh... what I need is a code checker - like spell checker, something that highlights possible mistakes. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:48, December 7, 2016 (UTC)